the fight
by jacobs girl 2
Summary: Kai and Hilary get into a fight over who she likes
1. Chapter 1

The blade breakers were meeting for training, but a certain brunette was late. This was so unusual that she was late.

Kais pov

~ I wonder where hil is she's never late~ thought the slate haired boy, Kai Hitawari, the most the cold hearted guy on earth. / Hey guys \ said Kenny. / Hey Kenny, yo Kai have you seen Hilary\ yelled Tyson, the annoying boy of the team. /Hn\ Replied Kai in his usual, I'm all that, tone of his.

Hilarys pov

~ Oh no, I'm so late~ I ran down the street because I was late for practice. I ran inside to hear Tyson yelling at Kai about something or another like always. I walked in the room where the boys were to see why Tyson was yelling at Kai.

Normal pov

Ray saw Hilary and ran to tell her why Tyson was yelling at Kai. After he explained what was going on, Hilary punched Tyson on the head. / Ow, what was that for Hilary.\ screeched Tyson. / Because you were yelling at Kai for no reason.\ Hilary said as calmly as she could, so she hopefully wouldn't give away the fact she was in love with the phoenix prince./ No, you only did that because you are in love with the asshole.\ yelled Tyson./ That's not true Tyson, besides I'm already dating somebody else.\ screamed Hilary./ Hilary come over here, now!\ said Ray./ She doesn't have to listen to you Ray.\ exclaimed Kenny./ Yeah she does or else I'll tell everyone who she likes and I bet Kai can't wait to hear who it is, isn't that right Kai.\ explained Ray./ Hn………..\ I don't need to tell you said this./ You wouldn't dare Ray!\ Hilary growled./ Oh yes, I will, Hilary, now come.\ said Ray normally./ Fine, Ray, you're an asshole.\ hissed Hilary.

Kais pov

~ I wonder who she likes/dating I'm dieing to know…………..what am I saying I don't like hil like that ………………………………...................do I?~ I wondered./Yo, Kai are you going to go after them to see what Raay wanted Hilary for?\ asked Tyson./Noooooooooooooooooo, what do I look like her baby-sitter?\ I yelled./Oh, look it talked and yes you do.\ exclaimed Tyson./ Hn………………………………..............................\ I replied.

Hilarys pov

/ Why did you need me Ray?\ I asked./ Oh, I just thought you'd want to get out of there, right.\ Ray answered./ Okay, maybe but still did you accentually mean you'd tell them who I like, right after I specifically said I was dating somebody, huh, did you Ray.\ I scolded./ Yes I did, do you have a problem with that, Hil, huh, do ya?\ Ray said sarcastically. I didn't answer./ Come on answer me, Hil?\ Ray hissed./ Yes I do got a problem with that, Ray!\ I yelled as I could which made everybody else including Kai come into the room to see what happened between Ray and me./ What's going on in here you guys.\ Tyson practically screamed, so I punched him in the back of the head as hard as I could and he went flying across the room./ Oh, nothing.\ I exclaimed./ Oh, it didn't sound like nothing.\ Kai said sarcastically./ Oh, look it can actually talk to girls as well as guys, wow.\ I said even more sarcastically than I usually do./ What it actually didn't sound like anything and yes I do talk to girls sometimes even more than boys.\ retorted Kai./ Oh, well for your information it really was nothing, right, Ray?\ I asked./ What it was to something about you liking…………….\ I cut him off by saying / Oh, just talking about me liking my boyfriend.\ I finished for Ray while giving him a death glare which I guess Kai noticed because he asked / Why I was giving Ray a death glare, oh yeah, who's your so called "boyfriend"?\./ Huh, oh, ummm, why should I tell you anyway?\ I asked half mindedly./ Because if you don't it means your lying.\ replied Kai ./ Fine, oh yeah, why would you even care if I have one or not, because you don't care about anybody or anything except maybe cats, and I don't have a boyfriend, okay you happy you got your answer, JEEEEEEEERRRRKKKK.\ I answered and ran away crying. For the first time in my life I had had a fight with Kai./ Look what you did you jerk, go and apologize to her now!\ was the last thing I heard before I slammed my door so everybody could hear it.

Normal pov

Next thing she knew their was somebody knocking on her bedroom door./ Go away!\ she yelled./ No, now open up, hil.\ answered the phoenix prince, Kai./ No, defiantly not if it's you Kai!\ she screamed at the top of her lungs./ Fine, then that leaves me no other choice than to break down the door.\ he answered knowing that she would open the door up to let him in now./ Ugh, fine.\ she said unlocking the door to let him in./ Works every time, doesn't it, Hils.\ he said smirking./ Shut up, what do you want, if you're here to apologize because Tyson made you, which I know he did because I heard him yell at you to, then go away.\ she yelled./ That's true, but I came because I wanted to say I'm sorry I was going to apologize even if he didn't tell me to and besides since when do I listen to him.\ he smiled a real smile./ If your just say that, which I know you are, to make me feel better than you can just stop it, okay, Kai.\ she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice./ Well, for your information I'm not just saying it to make you feel better I'm saying it because it's true.\ Kai retorted./ Aren't you going to invite me in?\ he asked sarcastically./ Ugh, fine, come in, Kai.\ she said wiping away her tears,/ JERK\, she mumbled./ What was that.\ he said as he walked in closing the door behind him./ Um, nothing.\ she said a little nervously./ So, will you except my apology, Hils.\ Kai asked with a little bit of worry in his voice which Hilary noticed so she said / Nope, I don't except your apology.\ with a bit of sarcasm which Kai noticed./ Come on, seriously do you except it.\ Kai said a little hurt by what she said./ Fine, I do except it.\ she said seriously, too./ Okay, that's what I wanted to hear, T-TH--THA---THAN----THANK Y-YO--YOU.\ Kai said stuttering a little./ Aw, the almighty Kai Hitiwari actually said THANK YOU, that's so cuuuuute.\ she said her voice full of sarcasm./ Shut up, tell anybody I said those words or stuttered your so dead.\ Kai growled./ Oh, don't worry I don't plan doing that, I was just that it was cute and besides even if I did tell anybody you wouldn't have the heart to kill me now would you, Kai.\ Hilary hissed./ Oh I wouldn't would I.\ he said sarcastically./ No you wouldn't because I've heard the guys talk about how much you like me and how jealous you were when you found out I was dating somebody.\ she laughed./ I don't like you like that for your information, oh yeah, who was ray talking about when he said that he'd tell us who you liked if you didn't go in the kitchen with him right then at that moment.\ he whispered./ Why should I tell you who I like?\ she whispered back to him./ At least give some names and if TYSON'S ONE THEM HE'S SO DEAD!\ Kai growled./ Well, then you'll be happy to know he's not one of them, but these are the guys I might like more than a friend, Tala, Ozuma, Ray, Michel, Bryan, Rick, Spencer, Joseph, Kevin, and you.\ she laughed again like at the thought of her liking was the funniest thing in the world./ Well, I you don't date guys younger than you so it couldn't be Joseph or Kevin, Ray's dating Mariah, Tala's dating Julia, and Ozuma's dating Mariam, so it couldn't be them, Spencer and Bryan hate everybody so it couldn't be them either, Michel and Rick are gay, so that means only I'm left on that list of guys you said so it's me, right?\ Kai asked with a bit of hope in his voice which Hilary noticed./ Nope, Julia broke up with Tala, so it might even be him,\ Hilary responded,/ Now, Get. Out. Of. My. Room. Kai Hitiwari.\ Hilary screamed./ No, not until you tell me who it is, and I mean now.\ Kai growled./ No way Jose, and besides since when did you care who I liked, oh, by the way I'm leaving.\ Hilary hissed as she walked out of her room in the dojo. When she came out only Max seemed to notice that she was out of her room./ Oh, hey Hilary what happened in there, with Kai.\ Max asked worryingly./ Oh, nothing he just came to apologize to me, that's all.\ Hilary replied trying not to giggle./ Hil, aren't you coming with me to the thing today like you said you were.\ Julia said playfully./ Oh, yeah I had just forgot that it was today, I'm so sorry.\ Hilary said apologetically./ Oh, no it's fine, but hurry up and get ready for the thing.\


	2. Chapter 2

I know the last one kind of sucked but whatever here's the next chapter I do not own be blade.

Hilary ran out the door with the other girl screaming,/ Yeah.\. The girls were screaming because their favorite boy band was coming to town, Tokyo, Japan that night, none of the boys knew about this so they followed the girls to see what they were screaming about. 

With the girls

After awhile Hilary and Julia started talking about their day with their teams, like most girls./ Oh, that's terrible Hilary. Why did that jerk, Kai start yelling at you?\.

/ I don't know, who ever knows why the shit head starts yelling at people.\ 

Sorry this chapter was I couldn't think of anything else to write ideas are welcomed thank you for reading.


End file.
